Trav€stis no es lo q creen, no si es TT
by Nekito-chan
Summary: es un fic echo originalmente cn personajes cambiados de sexo... no pierdan el tiempo leyendo esto entren! [echo en msn] parejas :S todosxrizo


Fic echo vía MSN ¡!

Es un fic en el cual todo sexo pasa a ser el contrario.

Kkck: m gusta la kk  un personaje habla

A ella le gusta la kk  intervención narrativa

'todos somos unas kks'  pensamiento d alguien

**Personajes:**

**Eduberta  antesEdward **

**AlphonsaantesAlphonse**

**RoyaantesRoy **

**RizoantesRiza**

**HavocaantesHavoc **

**WinroantesWinry **

**RosoantesRose**

Autoras: Nekito y Nagi (paulis)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día como cualquier otro en la cuartela generala de la ciudad de centralo. Antes de que…

Roya: señorita Eduberta vaya a traerme un té pose de coronela

-.-.-.-.- 5 min. Después -.-.-.-.-.-

Roya: no se preocupe ya lo traje yo

Roya: teniente rizo!

Rizo: coronela roya Mustanga! pose de teniente

Roya: tráigame a Eduberta!

Rizo: si Sr.! digo, Sra.! digo Srta!

Roya: Eduberta la rica (Edward Eduardo Eduberto cambio de sexo

Eduberta cambio de sexo Elric el rico cambio de

Sexo la rica Eduberta la rica)

Roya: responda Eduberta la rica!

Eduberta: si señora señorita señor!

Roya: tráigame un té!

Eduberta: U, si!

Roya: apúrese¡¡¡¡ q para eso tiene piernas¡¡¡ mi abuela corre + rápido q usted¡¡¡ (Roy no tiene abuela xD)

Edu le trajo una cerveza y una limonada a su coronela ya q no abia encontrado el dichoso té.

roya: usted la trajo? mirando la limonada

edu: O.O ss...ss...sssi

Roya: era un sarcasmo ¡duh!

Pensamientos de Eduberta ' esta tipa/o sarcástica m tiene harta... voy a sonrisa maquiavélica...

Edu: yo le traigo el té!

Roya: así me gusta! Eduberta la deliciosa quiero decir la rica!

Edu le pasa el té a Roya

Pensamientos de Eduberta' espero y se atragante'

roya: mm ya se me Quitó el hambre

Pensamientos de edu 'mierda!'

roya: emm Quiere limpiar los pisos

edu: ' no no quiero'...claro señorita, señora, señor

roya: ah! por cierto no hay desinfectante así q tiene q ir a comprar¡ XD jajajajajajaja

edu: 'hija/o de p5t1' claro señorita señora señor

roya: vaya! q mi perro corre más rápido q usted! black hayate

roya: rápido! o Quiere acaso q "limpie" el piso con usted¡¡¡ fullmetala!

edu: no señorito

edu va a la tienda

edu: ò-ó no hay!

rizo: edu-kun! Perdón em cof cof, edu-chan, q hace usted por acá?

edu: dije q no encontré limpiador o desinfectante en la tienda... así q roya tendrá q barrer el piso conmigo

rizo: no!¡ espere nOn

edu: Ok O.O

rizo: fui a otra tienda y ps tenían desinfectante, y cómo escuché lo q había dicho roya, entonces lo Quise comprar para ti pero no vayas a decir nada o sea sho! (sonido para callar! O sea silencio vulgarmente dicho)

edu: ok arigatou rizo-san

rizo: okok por nada ahora vámonos

Edu:a donde? 'me vas a violar?'

rizo: pero tenemos q entrar por lados diferentes ok!

edu: por q?

rizo: la juventud la juventud u.u si no obvio q roya va a sospechar! y no crea q la voy a violar!

edu: jejeje U

rizo: lo amo¡¡¡ edu-kun-chan sale corriendo

edu: tengo un admirador y es rizo O.O!

Al llegar….

roya: dónde estaba rizo!

rizo: en la mierda! Sr!

edu: n-n

rizo: ya vino edu vergüenza

roya: y q onda con esa loser!

rizo: LOSER! cómo q loser! ella no es una loser! Es lenda W

roya: ekk

edu: O.O

roya: pensé q tu y yo teníamos algo especial¡¡¡

edu: miedo

rizo: a la mierda!

Roya: x-x

edu: ··

havoca: --- XD rompe el vidrio de emergencia, para cuando se asfixia la coronela y le hace vientecito con su guante (el de alquimia) coronela! le sigue haciendo aire coronela!

alphonsa: q pasa?--- coronela!

Edu: hermana! Havoca! Q pasa?

havoca: o ERES eduberta, o errlinda?--- te llamas errlinda¡¡

edu: q yo q?--- se q soy linda

havoca: q idiota salio está chava

edu: ¬¬

rizo: u.u

roya: xx

edu: cómo si no fuese sierto... vdd rizo¿

rizo: vergüenza

edu: n-n

havoca: O.O

En ese momento llega winro

winro: eduberta te amo!

edu: o winro!

rizo: T-T

telenovela barata

rizo: se me adelantaron, maldito perro de winro

inu-winro: agarra a edu y muaccc

rizo: corazon roto T-T

rizo:sale corriendo (telenovela baratísima)

edu: pero rizo...!

edu: pero rizo no t vayas!

edu: yo...

rizo: T-T

winro: edu pense q m amabas

edu: yo... yo... yo... no se lo q siento realmente yo...yo…yo…amo a….amo a… ROYA!

rizo: q! XX

winro: PERO!

rizo: XX

roya: X-X

rizo: edu!

edu: no no me detengan... yo...se acerca a roya y le da un beso apacionado

roya: agh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Quítate mutante¡¡¡

edu: pero roya yo...!

winro: roya aléjate de mi chibi-chan!

rizo: muero

roya: ahg¡¡¡¡¡

edu: rizo!...roya yo t amo!

rizo: XX

winro: deja de decir estupideces mi amor!

rizo: edu, yo, yo lo siento, T-T

edu: q… q sientes?

winro: TT

rizo: perdón pero yo te amo con pasión y locura

edu: esq yo...!

winro: elije! yo o ese imbécil!señala a rizo

edu: a ningunodrama yo amo a mi roya

rizo: T-T

roya: ahg¡¡¡¡ te odio mutante estúpido¡¡¡

edu: pero si soy mujer

roya: lesbiana!

edu: pero no me importa con tal de quedarme a tu lado mi amor!

roya: hija de ¡¡¡¡ suéltame imbécil¡¡¡

edu: no mi amor nunca!

winro: eduarda, eduberta nooooooooo! cómo en stars wars

rizo: edu tengo q probarte!

edu: noooo! aléjate engendro!

alphonsa: hermana!

edu: hermana ayudame! help me !

alphonsa: yo te probaré primero!

edu: noooo!

winro: déjenla par de psicópatas!

havoca: te amo edu!

edu: q ahora está de moda ser lesbiana? roya solo qdas tu mi amor!

roya: x-x yo amo a rizo!

edu: sálvame de mi hermana y de havoca y de quien mas a si rizo y de... aaaaaaaaa! no mi amor tu m amas a mi! no a el !

winro: no ella no es cómo tu quédate conmigo eduberta!

roya: yo amo a rizo! ven amor déjame probarte¡¡¡

edu: no ! roya yo t provare a ti!

edu: mucha

roya: ahg¡¡¡¡

roya: sale corriendo a darle un beso a rizo

rizo: ro-roya

edu: no roya!

winro: eduarda ven a mi!

edu: pikachu yo t elijo!

winro y los otros: ¬¬U

rizo: recibe el beso de roya entonces nos vamos roya:K

edu: nooooooo!

roya: Obvio amor!

winro: edu nooo yo soy tu padre!

rizo y roya se van besándose

alphonsa: T-T

winro:alphonsa tu m amas¿

alphonsa: ahg¡ q asco¡¡¡ Obvio q no, ahora amo a rizo

winro: q¿ buaaa!

winro: pero rizo se fue cn roya!

edu: n m lo recuerdes!

alphonsa: te odio¡¡¡ perra de roya¡¡¡

edu: no le digas asi! Niña travesti!

winro: alphonsa eduberta dejense d pelear porq yo m voy a casar cn havoca

alphonsa: roya es una hija de ¡¡¡

havoca: ahg¡¡¡

winro: t amo havoca! le da un profundo beso

havoca: q asco de hombre¡¡¡

winro: a quien amas entonces?

havoca: mejor me voy con rizo y roya!

eduberta: un matrimonio de tres O.O

havoca: amo a rizo :P

alphonsa: O.O q¡¡¡

winro: bueno entonces.. yo m caso cn eduberta y alphonsa!

alphonsa: ahg¡¡¡

edu: yo... yo m voy cn rizo havoca y roya va a ser un matrimonio de 4

winro : yo tbn voy t perseguire a donde sea bien sea un matrimonio de 5

alphonsa: amo a rizo¡¡¡¡ no me lo Quites hermana travesti¡¡¡

winro: alphonsa ven cn nosotros! sera un matrimonio de 6

alphonsa: yo sólo amo a rizo¡¡¡ y mi hermana travesti no me lo va a QuitaR

edu: no t lo quitare pero q tal si nos quedamos todos juntos y somos felices en un matrimonio de 6

alphonsa: hecho - con tal de estar con rizo, aunq ella ama a mi hermana travesti XD

De pronto aparece r0so

roso: Eduberta q ases ve a edu besándose cn 5 personas a la ves (eso es posible quien sabe)

rizo: O.O

roso: edu q hcs?

Havoca: O.O

Roya: O.O

Alphonsa: P

edu: puedo explicarlo yo... los amo a todos!

todos: awww :K

winro: ven roso unete al matrimonio!

roso: esta bien!

roya: O.O

y asi se formo el matrimonio mas grande de la historia

**FIN**

Mensaje de nagi: nota de la autora numero 2: viva el edoriz! (edoxriza) ok en este caso (eduxrizo xD)

Mensaje de nekito: nota de la autora numero 1: ad+ de q todos somos kks sierta personita la cual tiene mas crédito en este fic esta media loca xD no mentira ¡! Roya mustanga!

CREDITOS:

**Personajes:**

**Eduberta  antesEdward by nekito **

**AlphonsaantesAlphonse by nagi**

**RoyaantesRoy by nagi**

**RizoantesRiza by nagi**

**HavocaantesHavoc by nagi**

**WinroantesWinry by nekito**

**RosoantesRose by nekito**


End file.
